owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Results of the Choice
Results of the Choice is the tenth episode of the first season and tenth episode overall in the Seraph of the End anime series. Short Summary Shinoa Squad meets up and travels to the main battlefront. In the meantime, the vampires under Ferid and humans under Guren do battle. Guren and Mika fight aggressively until Mika defeats him and stabs him through the chest. Coming upon the scene, Shinoa Squad ingests their pills, and Yu attacks Mika. Recognizing Yu right away, Mika makes no move to defend himself as Yu stabs him through the chest with his Black Demon Weapon. Long Summary This episode begins showing the part of the previous episode where Shinoa wakes up in the subway. It also shows Guren drawing his sword on Mikaela. Guren grumbles about not killing the vampire commander with his last attack. Amused, Ferid strides up to Mika and mentions how that single attack killed many vampires. Ferid states the humans are going to send the elite soldiers of the Vampire Extermination Unit, the Moon Demon Company, their way. Ferid asks the vampire soldiers they are with if they are ready to exterminate some low-life humans. Guren's squad has also arrived along with a number of human soldiers to match the vampires. Guren asks the vampires if they enjoyed all of that blood and informs them it will be their final supper. He calls upon Mahiru-no-Yo's power. He tells the humans they will win the battle if they can defend this point and orders them to kill all of the vampires. In a flashback, one of the children in Sanguinem tells Yu and Mika they are going out. As they chatter on about food and leave, Mika lies on his belly reading a book while Yu leans against a wall. They share the light of a candle. Mika says Yu's name until Yu pays attention to him, and he asks Yu what Yu would like to do if they ever escaped to the surface. Yu is confused and asks what Mika is talking about. He says that the entire human race on the surface was annihilated. Mika asks him if he thinks it would be fun if their family could escape into a world without vampires. When Yu admits it might be fun, Mika comments that he will need to get busy. When Yu asks him to explain, Mika says it is nothing and says he needs to run some errands. Yu asks him what errands, but Mika says it is nothing really. He leaves and Yu calls him a weird. In the present, Yu monologues that they were wrong. The outside world is no paradise. Shinoa and Yu drop off Corporal Nagai at a medical tent, and Shinoa says he will live. She then tells Yu that Guren ordered them to join him at the West Shinjuku 5th Street intersection ASAP to fight the vampires' main forces. They overhear some shouting. Human soldiers all have the order to go to the defense line, but one soldier argues that his already-injured troops are already close to annihilation. They bring up the Vampire Extermination Unit but state there are only three of them, and they are only young kids. Yu barges in and asks them where those three members are, and the wounded soldier tells him they are at Shinjuku Central Park. Yu tells them to go ahead and go to the defense line. He leaves as abruptly as he entered, and Shinoa follows him, telling him to wait and think things through for a moment. She tells him that backing up Guren is more important, and they do not know if those three Vampire Extermination Unit members are their squad members. Yu just frowns at her and keeps walking. At the Shinjuku 5th Street intersection, the main forces battle. Guren opens it up by killing two vampires with a swing of his sword. Guren fights back-to-back with Sayuri. She tells him she and Mito will back him up if he goes after the commander. Ferid watches the scene from a perch overlooking the battle and states that things are getting interesting. He says it would be even more interesting if Crowley had made it. He orders Lacus and René to round up the other vampires and hold off everyone but the "reckless one" (in other words, Guren). He jumps down next to Mika. He says that perhaps he will get to see Third Progenitor Krul Tepes's favorite in action. As Guren runs at them, Ferid tells Mika that the two of them will kill Guren. In response, Mika states he can handle Guren himself. Ferid says that is impressive. Mika mentions making Guren regret ever provoking him. He commands his sword, and it wraps his hands in red thorny vines. Elsewhere, Yu and Shinoa run through the rain. Yu thanks her for coming with him, and she says they are family. They reach Shinjuku Central Park in time to see Shiho Kimizuki, Mitsuba, and Yoichi each finish off a vampire. Yoichi is attacked from behind, but Kimizuki defends him and kills the assailant. The three are surrounded by a group of five vampires. Kimizuki asks why this is so difficult without "the shorty and the idiot," and Mitsuba answers that they cannot get into formation. The vampires attack. As one attempts to surprise Kimizuki, Yu intercepts. Shinoa kills another pair and chides Mitsuba to not look away. Yu kills the last one. Kimizuki asks what Yu is doing there, and Yu says he came to save them in a pinch. Kimizuki tells him to trust them more and says he should have gone on to the defensive line. Yu says he understands but states he would do it again anyway. The rain stops. In response to Kimizuki's exasperation, Mitsuba informs him that he cannot fix stupid. The sun comes out. Yu states he will kill all of the vampires, and they head to the front lines. On the front lines, Guren and Mikaela clash swords. Guren comments that Mika is strong, but Mika snidely states that Guren is not strong. Guren returns his sword into his scabbard and quickly attaches a Fudo-myo-o spell tag to Mika, ordering it to explode. The explosion is enough to take down one building and make quite a mess, but Mika is unharmed. Guren teases him, but Mika asks if he believes such an old and slow spell would really work against a vampire. Ferid laughs, praising Mika's power and arrogance. He offers to help Mika, but Mika asks why Ferid thinks he might lose. Ferid points out the trap laid by Shigure and states that humans do not plan to fight one-on-one. Guren orders Shigure's attack, followed by Goshi's illusion. Mika dodges their attacks, and Guren takes the opportunity to attack Mika from behind. Mika begins turning to defend himself, but Ferid steps between them and blocks Guren's attack himself. Ferid says Mika owes him one and backhands Guren, sending Guren flying through numerous objects as his squad looks on in horror. Guren gasps for breath, stating this is worse than he thought. He says the silver-haired vampire is extraordinarily strong. Ferid warns Mika not to underestimate the humans, stating they are tricky, greedy, and sneaky. He says it feels weird to say that to a former human, but Mika tells him to shut up. Ferid wants to fight at Mika's side, but Mika says he will be fine on his own because he now knows how humans operate. Mika orders his sword to drink more of his blood. Ferid asks if that arrogance comes from being a human up until recently. Guren checks his timer and pulls out his container of pills. He says it looks like he will need to take two of them. Hearing this, Sayuri, who is fighting against Lacus, strongly disagrees. Lacus warns her not to look away, and Mito Jujo appears next to him and repeats that advice. She punches, but Lacus dodges back with only a cut on his cheek. The two women tell Guren he will die if he takes two pills, but he answers that they will die if he does not. Mika asks if he is done talking. Guren comments on his politeness and requests another twenty seconds to take his medicine, but Mika attacks. Guren mentions that Mika is even faster than before. Mika says he is not holding back, and Guren calls him childish. Mika disarms Guren and knocks him down. Guren curses. Ferid notices Shinoa Squad arriving and orders Mika to hurry up. Shinoa orders her squad to take their pills, rescue Guren, and retreat. Mika stabs Guren through the chest. Enraged, Yu charges at him and draws his sword. Mika mutters about how annoying it is now that another human is challenging him. He turns around and immediately recognizes Yu. He makes no move to defend himself as Yu pierces him through the chest with is own Cursed Gear. It is only as Mika's blood spills that Yu has a surprised and confused expression on his face, and the episode cuts off there. Differences with the Manga Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery Anime images provide a visual overview of the events of Episode 10 with depictions of the characters, Seraph of the End world, scenarios, artistic style among other areas. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Cour 1 Episodes